narutofantasyworldrecreatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Senju
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} is the who hails from the Senju clan of Tetsugakure. He is also the Senju Leader of his village, while at the same time being the Daimyō of the Land of Iron. Hiro was trained personally by his adopted father, the Shodai Tetsukage. Hiro would become Tetsukage shortly before the Shodai Tetsukage's disappearance. Background When Hiro was a young boy, he was put into being the leader of the Land of Iron, not only for his abilities but also for being incredibly intelligent. As he ruled the land of Iron he avoided as much conflict as he possibly could since he did not want anything to do with any other country. As he grew older his knowledge continued to grow, along with his abilities to formulate strategies almost instantly. As he was brought into being the Nidaime Tetsukage, he was taken from his family when he was found sitting outside his home, with his mothers body inside-and his father no where to be found. An older man found him and took him to his home, the man being the Tetsukage before him. The tetsukage then explained the situations with his parents, and unfortunately it was a grim future that was cased upon Hiro, he knew many things he could do, such as cut and carve symbols and letters quickly with his ability. He blames himself for many things such as to how his father ran from home, and his family was torn apart because of him. No father nor mother to care for him. The Tetsukage decided to take him in as his own adopted son, this happened when the Tetsukage was taking his daily walk across the village, and he came to Hiro's notice and took Hiro in knowing he was a special child since many teachers spoke of him very highly. Unfortunately for many others no one knew, or was aware that the young man became a serious apprentice to the Tetsukage before himself. Throughout his training, he assisted the Tetsukage in making serious decision that impacted the village, and country. Hiro's legacy began when he reached the age of 12, he began to be able to manipulate his natural element of Wood in large area scales. Normally children would have to go through the chūnin exams like many other ninja, shinobi and kunoichi alike. But quickly he was appointed to Jōnin at the age of 13 when he came back from a mission that lasted 4 days. He quickly passed many other much older samurai and acquired the title of Tetsukage at age 17. Hiro was aught some of the most sacred form of Kenjutsu that were only to be passed from Tetsukage to Tetsukage of the next generation. Quickly after reaching the new status, the Shodai vanished. After that no one knew of him and where he went off to. Or even if he was killed, or ran from the village. The Land of Iron prospered and was under excellent management. War was evaded on the side of Iron, due the realization that eventually there could possibly be a much stronger threat. The Tetsukage plans daily on multiple plans to stop the upcoming enemy that he soon expects. Not only does he expect this new threat to appear, but he expects all villages to be able to work together when such a threat disturbs the flow of prosperity on a gargantuan scale of destruction. Personality Appearance Abilities Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Intelligence Stats TBA Part III Chapter 1 Quotes Trivia * The name has two meanings; "Fathom" and "Thesis" according to Google Translate. Let me know if you actually know the meaning. Which of these is Hiro's translation has yet to be revealed. * Hiro and his lover Kimiko Uchiha both shares the same blood-type. * Hiro's life events are very similar to that of Tōboe Kaguya's life. They both were orphans after their mothers died, their fathers suddenly vanished, until the Shodai of their villages took them in and trained them with high level training techniques naturally putting them ahead of most other ninja of their rank. They both eventually became the kage of their villages. * According to the creator of this character: ** Hiro's hobby is listening to Techno. ** Hiro is currently in a relationship with the Nidaime Tsuchikage, Kimiko Uchiha. Oddly enough, the two are also the youngest of all current kages. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Blood type (O) Category:Characters Alive Category:Daimyō Category:Kage Category:Libra Category:Male Category:Medical Category:Part 3 Category:Samurai Category:Tetsugakure